New Perspective
by Sunny Force
Summary: Mirajane, exaspérée, répéta une énième fois : ce n'est pas moi qui ai détruit les archives, j'étais avec ma meilleure amie ! On se baladait dans Magnolia, c'est tout ! Quoi qu'il en soit je te bannis temporairement, le temps d'élucider ce mystère ! Ton histoire ne tient pas vraiment la route ! Quoi ! Ce fut le seul mot que la blanche put articuler, désespérée.


**Auteur** : Sunny Force

**Titre** : New Perspective

**Rating** : T pour le langage

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient hormis Lilium, ses pouvoirs, sa guilde et ses membres.

**Résumé** : Mirajane, exaspérée, répéta une énième fois : « ce n'est pas moi qui ai détruit les archives, j'étais avec ma meilleure amie ! On se baladait dans Magnolia, c'est tout ! » « Quoi qu'il en soit je te bannis temporairement, le temps d'élucider ce mystère ! Ton histoire ne tient pas vraiment la route ! » « Quoi ! » Ce fut le seul mot que la blanche put articuler, désespérée.

**Note **: Lisanna n'est pas « morte », donc Mira a gardé son coté démoniaque. Et au moment où commence la fic Elfman et Lisanna sont partis pour une longue mission.

Bonne lecture et je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.

**Chapitre I : Accusations & Avertissements. **

* * *

_Magnolia, en l'an x791, guilde Fairy Tail, à 9h10. _

Makarov examina les dégâts de l'attaque. Les archives, l'infirmerie, et une partie de la guilde furent calcinées. Le mage saint se jura de retrouver celui qui avait fait ça. Erza s'avança vers le maitre et dit : « plusieurs habitants ont reconnu Mirajane, avant et après sa transformation. D'après leurs témoignages, j'en déduis qu'elle a dû utiliser le Satan Soul Sitri. » Estomaqué, le maître demanda à la rouquine si elle avait pris des notes, celle-ci acquiesça et les sortie de sa botte en cuir. Makarov lu les quelques lignes écrites de la main de la chevalière comme pour se prouve à lui-même que cela n'était pas un mensonge. Le petit vieux regarda Titania pour lui dire :

« - Une fois que la majorité des membres sera réunie et que Mirajane sera là, tu l'interrogeras.

-Bien, répondit la reine des fées, mais n'est-ce pas mieux d'attendre le retour de tous les mages ?

-Non, la guilde a besoin d'une réponse.

-D'accord. »

La rousse retourna à Fairy Hills pour méditer sur tout ça.

* * *

_Ellipse de 2 heures (11h10), Magnolia, domicile de la famille Strauss. _

Mirajane sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir et se mit en quête de trouver ses habits de la journée. La mage ouvrit son armoire puis elle choisit un t-shirt violet foncé près du corps, une mini-jupe de la même couleur que haut et Mira prit une paire de cuissarde noire à petits talons. La blanche ôta son peignoir violet et enfila les vêtements choisit, la fille de Satan se dit qu'elle devrait envoyer plus souvent ses cadets en mission prolongée car elle avait la maison pour elle seule et en plus elle sortait et rentrait quand elle le voulait ! Mira prit son Iphone noir protégé par une coque vermeil avec des crânes blancs qui possédaient des nœuds de même couleur, elle partit dans son répertoire et arriva sur un nom : « Lilium 3 ». La mage du Take Over appuya puis le haut parleur, plusieurs secondes et sonneries s'écoulèrent et elle tomba sur la messagerie de sa meilleure amie. _Etonnant, elle a qui a toujours son portable sur elle, peut-être qu'elle dort_, pensa Mira. Que nenni Blanchette ! Lilium et sa guilde passaient à la casserole.

Mirajane rangea son mobile, prit ses écouteurs, quelques biscuits. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise par une averse, la démone remonta rapidement dans sa chambre pour prendre une veste et un parapluie. Elle redescendit et ferma porte au passage.

* * *

_Crocus, en l'an x791, 11h15, guilde Kings. _

« -Bon, fit le maître de la guilde, en attendant vous devez vous préparez à qui cette guilde pour une autre, on n'a pas le choix si ce problème n'est pas réglé au plus vite alors je devrais fermer Kings. » Cette annonce choqua les mages, Lilium sentit son portable vibrer. _Surement Mirajane._ Elle dut laisser son amie sans réponse, la brune demanda au maître :

« -Maître Peyton, c'est vraiment la seule solution ? Je veux dire Kings est la seule guilde du pays qui offre tant de ressource et puis… Non laissez tomber … »

Calmement Peyton s'approcha de Lilium et lui dit avec douceur :

« - S'il y il avait une autre solution je l'aurais déjà prise, on est sur la sellette alors il faut partir. » Il recula afin de revenir au centre la vaste pièce et ordonna aux mages de disposer et de faire leurs valises.

Lilium longea un long couloir peint en blanc avec de arabesques dorées. Le bâtiment ressemblait à la demeure des Heartfilia sauf que celui-ci ne possédait pas de fenêtre, il était illuminé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Les murs étaient tous blancs et avaient des arabesques dorées. La bâtisse avait quinze étages, à chaque étage il y avait cinq chambres somptueuses qui comportaient une salle de bain, une télévision, des ordinateurs derniers cris et sans fenêtres. Celle du maitre était au sous sol.

Lilium aimait beaucoup ce design particulier parce que ça lui donnait l'impression d'être hors du monde et des soucis. Elle ouvrit les deux portes blanches en bois et les referma rapidement. La brune ne voulait pas que les gens voient son univers. La chambre était peinte comme le monde S-8 de Super Mario 3D Land*, Lilium ouvrit son armoire et prit sa valise. Elle y fourra toutes ses affaires. Lilium se releva et se regarda dans la grande glace de la chambre.

Son haut bleu foncé montrait ses bras finement ciselés et sa poitrine ronde. Son pantalon bleu clair montrait ses jambes fines et sa paire de talons rose fluo amenait plus de gaité. Ses cheveux longs et noirs comme les plumes des corbeaux étaient lisse comme du fil à coudre. Elle avait une frange basique sur le côté droit, ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond, entourés de fins sourcils noirs. Sa peau était halée comme celle de Natsu et ses lèvres étaient roses.

Lilium était sortie de sa contemplation, elle sortie son Iphone protégé par une coque vermeil avec des cœurs blancs. Son mobile affichait « un appel manqué » et appuya pour rappeler. Au bout de quelques secondes, _Lilium tomba sur la messagerie de la blanche. Peut-être qu'elle dort_, pensa la brune. Ladite brune quitta sa chambre et descendit au sous sol, à l'endroit où se trouvait cachée la chambre du maitre par un sort d'invisibilité. Le lieu était assez éclairé. Lilium voulu faire appel une de ses techniques divines de lumière tiré du Take over le plus puissant. Le cercle magique de couleur jaune clair apparut dans sa main droite.

« -Ne casse pas le sceau s'il te plait ! Cria Peyton.

-Ah maitre, Lili fit disparaitre le cercle, je suis venue vous dire au revoir et bonne chance ! Je compte sur vous, on reste en contact ?

-Bien sur ! Fit le brun, si cela ne te gêne pas, je te faire un câlin ? Demanda le maitre un peu gêné.

-D'accord ! »

Peyton s'approcha de Lili et lui fit un gros câlin, un câlin amical. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Lilium ramassa sa valise et s'apprêta à remonter quand Pey' lui dit :

« - Promets-moi de ne pas revenir. » Elle fronça les sourcils quelques secondes et lui fit un sourire radieux et lui répondit par un « HAI ». Elle remonta les escaliers sans se retourner.

* * *

_12h30, Magnolia, Fairy Tail. _

«-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai détruit les archives de la guilde, j'étais avec ma meilleure amie ! On se baladait dans Magnolia, c'est tout ! » Se justifia Mirajane exaspérée, elle vit sur la table son portable vibrer, elle aurait tant aimé décrocher mais Erza lui avait confisqué.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit, je te bannis temporairement le temps d'élucider ce mystère ! Ton histoire ne tient vraiment pas la route ! » Dit le maitre. Mirajane articula un « Quoi » choqué à l'idée de sa faire bannir. Sans trop attendre, elle récupéra son portable et couru vers la sortie de la guilde. Elle couru jusqu'à en perdre haleine à son domicile sous la pluie battante.


End file.
